


I Love You in the Same Way There's a Chapel in a Hospital

by vampcabinet



Series: 4 Kingdoms-Verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4 Kingdoms-Verse, Agender Yahaba, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cis Shibayama, Hunter Kyoutani, M/M, Multi, Owlbear, Royal Healer Shibayama, Royal Sorcerer Yahaba, Trans Binary Kyoutani, Yahaba's an asshole, a little violence, a second date kind-of fic, there's like one sexual joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet
Summary: Based (loosely) off the 4 Kingdoms roleplay serverEarly love in a winterscape.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Shibayama Yuuki/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: 4 Kingdoms-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930822





	I Love You in the Same Way There's a Chapel in a Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> The problem when someone like my friends and I join a roleplay server as Kyoutani, Shibayama, and Yahaba is that we get lost in the universe and go way too overboard. 
> 
> I want to try to explain this universe as simply as possible but it's a little difficult so I'll try my best: In the 4 Kingdoms server each kingdom represents a different season, so Shibayama is from the Eastern Kingdom that represents Spring, Yahaba is from the Northern Kingdom that represents Summer, and Kyoutani is from the Southern Kingdom that represents Winter. There are a few more idiosyncrasies and things but I'll definitely be returning to this universe so it's not a big deal. 
> 
> Big thanks to [Mai](https://twitter.com/lesbianshibs) and [Dave](https://twitter.com/baccadarby) because this literally wouldn't be possible without them. (I feel like I thank y'all on every fic but this time it's plausible) 
> 
> Also art by Dave of the main trio [here](https://twitter.com/baccadarby/status/1289269732881731584)
> 
> Okay enough exposition, y'all can read now!

Kyoutani may live in a forest full of horrible creatures that can pull a man limb from limb but he’s more nervous about the two people coming to see him. An over-crystal courtship is less than ideal but it would be a lot easier than sneaking around the kingdoms. A day’s journey is better than a lover in a rock.

He stands out in the snow, awaiting the arrival of his lovers. There’s a rough leather knapsack thrown over his shoulder and a dagger in his hand just in case. Kyoutani hasn’t had any run-ins with the snow beasts in a while, but there is no harm in being careful. 

They arrive on horseback, shrouded in dark cloaks that only make them stand out in the snow and pine. Yahaba dismounts first, peeling back their hood to give a look of disdain at their surroundings. Kyoutani brushes them off, stepping past them to help Shibayama off of his horse. As soon as the cane hits the ground, he helps Yahaba unload the bags. 

“I hope you didn’t pay too much for those.” The horses run off into the snow as soon as they become untethered. “Those are going to become food in about five minutes.” 

“I mean we paid 5 gold pieces for both, it’s a temporary setback.” Yahaba waves their hand around, shedding their black cloak for some shimmery nonsense that is definitely not keeping them warm. They look beautiful but… 

“I’m getting cold just looking at you.” Shibayama states, still shrouded in his gigantic cloak. Kyoutani swings his bag off his shoulder, revealing a large pelt that he drapes across his shoulders. 

“There is a fur insert, I will be fine.” Yahaba whips the cloak back over their shoulder. “Now, Kyoutani dear, which way is your humble home?” 

“Due north, oh modest one.” Kyoutani hikes the rest of the bags up onto his shoulders, walking behind Shibayama just to make sure that he’s steady. “It’s nice to see you both again.” He doesn’t mention that thinking and longing for them has lost him a few kills this month. 

“I don’t know how you stand it. I think I’m freezing down to the bone.” Shibayama shivers his way through the words, dragging his cane through the snow. The sun sets over the line of trees, setting the snow ablaze with an amber glow. 

“You kind of get used to it I guess.” He throws this cloak over his shorter lover’s shoulders, stretching out before hiking the bags even closer to him. “Yahaba, you didn’t have to pack so much, it’s only a three day stay.” It would have been longer, if only they both weren’t on diplomatic leave. 

“I took it that you wouldn’t have many amenities darling, so I took it upon myself. I also had to buy some souvenirs while I was here, I rarely get the opportunity.” Yahaba is gorgeous in the waning sunlight but their words still have a bite that drives Kyoutani crazy. At this point, he doesn’t know if it’s attractive or scathing. 

“But you didn’t buy snowshoes, we aren’t going to be able to go anywhere.” Snow was already beginning to clump on Yahaba’s pointy boots, they were going to be wearing boots made of snow by the time they got to Kyoutani’s home.

Then he hears it. They’re at least 20 feet away from the cave entrance, approaching a clearing. Thundering footsteps across the snow, medium-sized tracks. The first elk gallops furiously across the ice bank, bringing at least 15 with it. 

“Yahaba, stop! Stop walking! They’re being hunted. There’s something else out here.” Kyoutani looks around for another hunter, stepping to the front. He drops the bags back in the snow. “I’m not saying you can’t protect yourself, but Southern predators are hostile. I need you both to stay still.” Kyoutani walks out into the clearing. A final elk comes rushing across the clearing and he delivers the killing blow with a well aimed throw of an axe. Well, that takes care of dinner but not the main problem here. 

“What the fuck is that?” Kyoutani’s senses are so keen that he can hear Shibayama’s whisper. He looks around and to his left, lumbers an owlbear. Fucking terrific. They’re silent in the snow and walk around unassumingly, even though it was definitely just on the hunt. It licks its chops, blood staining the white feathers around its beak. 

This is immediately a bad sign. 

And while this giant beast could tear Kyoutani into mincemeat and take his kill and probably also his prospective date, it would be more fun to kill this thing than to wait the two hours for it to pass by. 

So he charges at it. He thinks carefully as he runs, taking inventory. An axe in his right hand, three daggers strapped onto his left leg, and the spikes on his boots. His left arm should probably be taken into account, but the pain the flares up it every so often would not grant it good fighting skill. Nonetheless, he launches himself onto the back of it. 

Blood rushes in Kyoutani’s ears and time slows down in that second, in the instance where he connects. It’s refreshing to him, the falling snow and the hot blood-stained feathers under his grasp. 

The owlbear bucks and rears, ruffling all the feathers on its back to try and throw Kyoutani off. He digs his boots into its flank, connecting on the right side while just grazing on the left. The adrenaline coursing through him is exhilarating, just the chance to show off and the thrill of the hunt. 

Kyoutani slices his axe across the back of its neck, spraying up a fountain of blood. It dyes the snow, his skin, and the back of the beast, who throws him off after the blow. He lands on his back in the snow, that steams with the heat of the blood. The owlbear crowds him, roaring in his face and digging its claws into his right thigh. 

“Fuck you. You’ll bleed out before you try to kill me.” Kyoutani spits into the beast’s beak, laughing as it drips blood all over him. He stabs a dagger into its muzzle just for good measure and satisfaction. The smell of iron chokes him as it begins to die, and he throws the carcass off of himself without hesitation. “You saw that lovers? I’m fucking amazing.” He stands, putting his axes back onto his belt and throwing the bleeding elk over his shoulders. 

“Does this mean we have to carry our bags now?” Yahaba queries, folding their arms over their chest. “I thought you promised to pamper us.” As the sun sets, Yahaba becomes more radiant, both in attitude and in magic. Shibayama just shivers, letting out little whines of distress. Or…. 

“That was very attractive of you Kyoutani. But I would appreciate it if you would get the bags.” Kyoutani stumbles his way over to him, blood dripping down his leg. He holds out his thigh expectantly, and Shibayama rolls his eyes before placing his hand upon it. 

“Wait, wait, you’ll hurt yourself and we still have a few steps to go. Just, I’ll go run this to the cave real quick.” Kyoutani runs and dumps the elk in the entrance, then runs back to his awaiting lovers. He scoops up all the bags and starts walking. Normally, he would be wincing in pain but he’s weirdly kind of excited. 

“What are you going to do with the owlbear carcass?” Yahaba sure is asking a lot of questions, but then again they probably think that Kyoutani lives in some shack. Haha. 

“Consider it an offering to the creatures of the night, so that they leave us alone.” Kyoutani smiles, but Yahaba and Shibayama share a quizzical look. “Just, don’t leave at night alone.” 

They approach the cave a few minutes later and Yahaba immediately sniffs.   
“You live in a cave. I thought you were joking. I thought that was just what you called your... hobble. You can’t be serious.” They cross their arms over their chest and Kyoutani tugs at them, forgetting his hands have mostly dried blood on them. Shigeru winces, but the sanguine fluid leaves no trail.

“I promise you that it’s pretty homey, and I cleaned up for you guys.” Kyoutani steers the two of them inside, dropping the bags next to deer in the entrance. “I do however suggest closing your eyes because it’s super dark in here and the mushrooms only work at night.” He walks inside and lights the fire with his flint and a knife. “You can open up now.” 

Shibayama gasps as light fills the cave. Yahaba gapes wide mouthed. Kyoutani just smiles wider. 

“So, this is my bed.” Kyoutani points at the massive pile of pelts that crowds the farthest corner of the cave. “I will move your bags over there soon. I cook on this fire.” The fire is surrounded by big, flat rocks and a few pans that were definitely stolen from the palace kitchen. “I usually sit in the hot spring while we crystal call. It’s a nice temperature in my opinion and I moved some of the flat rocks from the frozen over stream to work as seats.” The ‘spring’ is a 4 foot by 4 foot hole in the ground against the far right wall and it steams with heat. “Uh I might be boring you guys but you are staying here for the next few days so I thought it would be useful knowledge." 

“It’s helpful for you to explain everything we can already see.” Yahaba mutters under their breath, rolling their eyes. Kyoutani doesn’t add that the last corner is for food storage and is the coldest part of the cave. Yahaba can find that out for themself. 

“It’s very quaint.” Shibayama adds thoughtfully, “Your pelts look very comfortable.” 

“Thank you doll.” Kyoutani begins to walk back to the entrance to grab the bags and pecks him on the forehead in passing. “I was going to offer dinner first but it’s still early and I am of course covered in blood so I thought maybe we could take a little time in the spring.” 

This somehow piques Yahaba’s interest. Their face lights up with a mischievous smirk, and they rush towards their bag. 

“Do you have somewhere I can change?” They ask, then look around at their surroundings. “I will make a rock.” 

“I will just go in my undergarments if that’s okay with you, Kyoutani.” Shibayama stands around meekly, rocking the bottom of his cane back and forth on the ground. Kyoutani simply pulls off his shirt and peels off his blood-sticky trousers, smiling at him. 

“Yes I think it’s totally fine. I’ll be waiting for you, to help you in.” Kyoutani walks over to the spring and gently sets himself inside against the back wall. He takes some time to wash the blood out of his hands and hair before sitting back to look across the cave. 

Yahaba has somehow created an entire rock to shield themself, and hums behind the partition. As Shibayama fumbles with his clothes, Kyoutani takes this little time to reflect. This date is going surprisingly well, he had caught dinner and proved his strength and also found a way to make Yahaba happy. He smiles to himself, it could only get better from here. 

“I don’t think I need your help.” Shibayama slips into the small pool, and wades his way over towards him. Kyoutani wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close to his chest. There’s a single love bite on his collar, just below where it would show with his clothes. 

“Did you have some fun with Yahaba while you stayed in the castle?” Kyoutani asks, tapping at the love bite. Only they would leave one in a place so calculated, cheeky fuck. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Yahaba taunts, standing at the edge of the pool. They’re wearing something designed to kill men. Sure, it comes with the usual long flowing fabric in the form of a large gold and white open sort of overshirt on top. But the bottom… On the bottom, a tight fitting pair of underwear with straps that criss-cross in a mesmerizing pattern over their hips. 

Kyoutani and Shibayama are both rendered speechless, which is obviously the reaction Yahaba wanted. They played right into the sorcerer’s hand. 

“Wow Yahaba.” Shibayama says, blushing furiously. Kyoutani doesn’t open his mouth in fear that he will drool. Yahaba sits down then, clearly satisfied, and dips their toes into the water. 

“Is something the matter, Kentarou?” They tilt their head to the side and Kyoutani suddenly feels like a rat in a cage. “Snake got your tongue?” 

“Something like that.” Kyoutani grumbles, rubbing his hand along Shibayama’s waist. “Are you going to come in?” 

“I wanted to give you a few more minutes to ogle but if you insist.” Yahaba, as graceful as the snakes they admire, sheds off their overshirt, and slips into the water. “Ah, this feels great after a long day of talking with those palace shitheels. If only you had some wine.” They relax on the other side of the pool, sitting so far down that their hair pools around them in the water. 

“Oh, Kyoutani, you never had me heal your thigh. Would you like me to now?” Shibayama exclaims, laying his hand on Kyoutani’s thigh. Kyoutani nods, eyes still fixed on the way Yahaba’s hair glints in the fire light. It glows blue underwater and when it subsides it leaves three jagged scars. 

“I was saving the wine until dinner. I figured you would want to warm up first.” Kyoutani wades over towards them, dragging Shibayama in tow. He stops a few inches away, not really knowing where he sits with Yahaba right now. 

They exchange banter just fine but haven’t even kissed each other yet, despite both kissing Shibayama. He also doesn’t really know the extent of their powers either, they could be hearing everything he’s thinking right now despite their neutral expression. 

And then they pull him forwards. 

“Well then, you’ll warm me up won’t you?” Their faces are only an inch apart then and Kyoutani thanks whatever has emboldened them then. It must be the night as the bags under their eyes disappear and a smirk takes over their face. 

“Am I allowed?” Kyoutani whispers, squeezing Shibayama’s hip to try to ground himself. Yahaba places a hand on his cheek and kisses him then. It’s softer than he would have expected, with how prickly they usually are. Kyoutani surges forward just a little bit, trying to take control that he probably won’t be getting. Yahaba pushes back on his chest and pulls away, smirk ever present on their face.   
“That’s enough Kyoutani, you’re going to make Shibayama jealous.” They recline back then, gesturing towards the healer. Shibayama looks up at him expectantly and Kyoutani ducks down and kisses him as well, sighing sweetly. 

“Was it that bad?” Kyoutani says as he pulls away. “You kissed me for about 5 seconds.” He doesn’t really expect things to change, even after they’ve kissed, so he keeps it lighthearted. 

“Yes, Kyoutani dear, you smell. Maybe you should wash yourself off a little better.” Yahaba giggles and moves their hair over their shoulder. “I’m only kidding. You can kiss me again when I’m less hungry.” Kyoutani can’t tell if that’s innuendo or not, but the way their eyes are lidded makes it seem.. 

“I’m starting to think you just want me for the wine.” He splashes a bit of water at them as he adjusts Shibayama to sit on his shoulder. “Are you hungry, lover?” 

“I mean there is more than the wine.” Yahaba’s gaze drags  _ shamelessly _ down his body, lingering on his sculpted arms and the scars on his chest. 

“You two are so bold. But yes I am hungry. There’s definitely an emphasis on meat in Southern Courts.” Shibayama ruffles his hands through the hunter’s hair and he holds back the urge to purr. “I ended up picking potatoes out of Yahaba’s bowl.” 

“Do you have towels, Kentarou dear?” Yahaba rises out of the water and sits on the stone floor of the cave. 

“I have pelts.” Kyoutani climbs out, bringing Shibayama with him. He makes sure he’s standing correctly before padding off to get the pelts. 

“How.. resourceful of you.” They stand, walking towards him. 

“If you don’t want it, I mean you can go sit out in the snow and drip dry. I’m sure the beasts of the night would enjoy your underwear too.” He smirks as Yahaba scowls at him, snatching one of the pelts out of his hands. Shibayama wraps himself up, already shivering, and near sticks to Yahaba’s side. “You can go sit by the fire. The stuff I have for dinner is in the coldest part of the cave.” 

Kyoutani arranges the pelt over his shoulders, walking over to the cold corner. He picks up a few items and utensils, and carefully tucks the bottle of wine under his arm. 

“When I went into town to get the wine, the old woman offered me two plates to go with it. ‘Said something about it was good for courting. I don’t even know what kind it is.” He passes the bottle over to Yahaba, who breaks the wax seal easily. They bring it under their nose, and grab a small glass off of the ground. They pour enough to fill a third of the glass, the liquid crimson like fresh blood. The sorcerer’s first sip is tepid but they smile. 

“It’s a Merlot, really smooth and it kinda tastes like blackberries. I think it’s great but I know you aren’t really wine people.” Kyoutani holds one of his jars of ice from the stream over the fire, just enough to melt it. 

“I got it for you, idiot. It’s all yours.” He pours the water into the remaining mismatched cups, and spreads out the rest of the food. “I have some cured meat and cheese and pickled vegetables. You might want to hold the bread over the fire, it’s a little cold.” 

“Thank you,” Shibayama smiles sweetly, and drags the jar of vegetables towards himself. It’s funny that they’re sitting on the ground almost naked, covered in various furs. Like a picnic, just on cold stone ground. 

“If you provide so much for your kingdom, why do you choose to live like this?” Yahaba inquires, pinching a small piece of cured meat between their fingers. 

“I’ve lived like this my whole life. Why would I change it?” It’s a little lie, he doesn’t want to make them sad by talking about what he went through in the war. Or lack thereof. “And I like hunting. It’s not really a chore.” 

“But you have that constant pain in your left shoulder. Isn’t it troublesome?” Shibayama worries his lip, slicing himself a piece of dark, rich bread. He’s healed the shoulder multiple times over but it persists. 

“It’s not a problem, I’m still a good fighter.” Kyoutani insists, having a large gulp of water to quell his nerves. Yahaba feeds him a bite of cheese, fingernail catching on his lip as they pull their hand away. 

“You are, however I think Shibayama is implying that it could have lasting consequences.” They look pointedly at the new scars on his thigh, taking another sip of wine. 

“I’m fine I promise. There’s nothing I can’t handle.” He toasts himself a piece of bread, only for Shibayama to grab a bite at the last second. “Are you guys getting tired?” Kyoutani stretches out, pretending to yawn. That’s enough talking about himself for today. 

“I mean a little bit.” Shibayama says considerately, warming his hands with the fire. 

“I want to see the mushrooms. It’s interesting that they grow here, in the ice no less” Yahaba stands, bringing the wine bottle with them. “If they only start glowing when it’s darker in here, then I suppose we might as well. I am a little tired myself.” 

They hand the wine bottle over to him, and help wrap the rest of the food up. It’s easy work and Shibayama helps, even though he can’t even reach the top shelf. 

Kyoutani smothers the fire and takes out some of the logs, leaving one so that it’s just a low ember. In the meantime, sounds of the other two bustling about fill his ears and make him smile. 

“Come on Kentarou. I want you in the middle.” Shibayama waves across the cave as Yahaba adjusts their night robe. He has cute night clothes too, little shorts and an undershirt. 

“I’m sorry if it’s not as comfortable as you guys are used to. I bought a straw mattress in town last week but I loaded it with more of my pelts.” He’s really proud of himself when he looks at the pile of pelts. It’s a mismatch of whites and browns and blacks, and the occasional orange of a fox pelt. 

Kyoutani flops down in the middle of it all and displaces a few from under himself to work as blankets. Shigeru kneels down gently, their knees testing out the surface before laying on their back. The healer bends down, taking Kyoutani’s hand as he climbs into bed. 

“The luminescent glow.” Yahaba cuddles closer to his chest, “I’m uh, trying to get a better view.” The mushrooms glow in shades of blue and green, illuminating the cave eerily. 

“I think it’s cool too, like the night sky.” Shibayama places his head onto Kyoutani’s shoulder and yawns into his ear. “It’s amazing Ken.” He kisses his cheek and snuggles closer. Yahaba kisses him as well, but feathery and less permanent. 

“Good night.” They whisper, tipping his chin for a real kiss. It feels almost dream-like, floaty and ethereal. 

“Good night, lovers.” Kyoutani closes his eyes, and lets the warm and darkness overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments if you feel like it, I love them!
> 
> Follow me [here](https://twitter.com/vampshino)  
> Ask questions [here](https://curiouscat.qa/fwbiwa)


End file.
